No Rules Saturday
by secretarymccord
Summary: Some post episode content from "Collateral Damage" with some minor spoilers from other episodes. I had no beta, so please excuse any typos.


Just after she collapsed on the couch with a glass of Jack Daniels on the rocks, her phone rang. It was her husband, wanting to facetime. She smiled before answering. "Please don't judge my appearance."

"Long day?" he asked

She scoffed before her face turned sad. "Stevie left."

"What do you mean left?"

"Packed a suitcase and left, left."

"Start at the beginning." He encouraged,

"I know you heard about the lockdown today." She began and he nodded. "I was locked in with the Iraqui delegation."

"Right your photo opp."

"Well, since they had to stay longer than planned, the Prime Minister's translator called me on the carpet about how I lied that I had never been to Iraq. His brother was the one that set off the bomb in the market. The one that I approved the torture of after I couldn't get him to confess."

Henry's face softened. "Babe…."

"Well he threatened to make it public, so to make a long story short I diffused the situation and maintained peace in Iraq. However, Stevie was in my office and overheard when he confronted me so I told her the truth. She didn't take it as well as I thought and said I wasn't the person she thought I was and then she stormed out. This all after by the way she comes here begging for $50 for a new shirt because her credit card was maxxed out."

Henry continued to listen and shook his head at his daughter irresponsibility.

"Then I come home, and she's on the phone suitcase in hand, saying she's going to a friends to clear her head. I told her to take some time and that we could talk about it later because it was a lot to process. Her words, 'don't hold your breath.' I tried to tell her that when you are in a war you have to face things you never wanted to know about, do things you are against, and ultimately that was one of the reasons I left the CIA. She accused me of lying because I came home, coached her soccer team, picked up right where I left off and told you guys I was in Jordan."

"Babe, you had to that's part of the job. And where does she get off telling you not to hold your breath. I'm going to talk to her about that."

She paused for a moment, taking a long sip of her drink. "Do you think we shelter the kids too much from the realities of our world? I mean you and I have both done some things in the CIA and in the military that were wrong by any normal standard, but that's the job. So is lying about it to the family. We both have things we can't even tell each other. "

Henry thought for a moment before responding. "Maybe we were a bit overprotective of Stevie. But she needs to learn that the world is not black and white. There's a lot of gray area, and she can preach to the choir all she wants, but she's never been in a volatile situation, and she doesn't know what it's like to have to put your ethics on the line. You and I both carry a lot of weight and secrets of the nation on our shoulders. Stevie needs to cut you a break, and fall down a couple times and have to pick herself up. She needs a reality check. Maybe now she'll get one. And by the way, I'm calling to cancel her credit card in the morning and she's going to pay us back for whatever "emergencies" she had." Henry said, getting very fired up the more he spoke

"Thank you for talking me down off the 'I drove my daughter away' ledge."

"At first I was on her side a little, when she first left school, I understood why. But after all her outbursts about your work and Vesuvian, I told her to cut it out. She didn't listen. I get she is lost and needs to find herself, but disrespecting you is not going to make it better."

"I know. I just, she's our daughter and I…I miss the days when she loved me unconditionally."

"Hey, you still have Aly. She thinks you are the greatest."

"And Jason thinks you are the greatest."

"So we did good with two out of the three. I'll take it." He joked, trying to get her in a happier place

"So tell me how your speech went."

"It was great. Everyone loved it."

"Was your cult following there?" she joked, and he knew she was in a better place

"Right in the front row."

She laughed. "How are the kids?"

"They're great, having fun - staying with friends." He paused and then had a thought. "Hey, since all three of the kids are at their friends for the weekend, how about I take the red eye in and we can spend no rules Saturday together. Just you and me. Like a date"

She groaned. "God I miss no rules Saturday! I also miss date nights…."

"I'll take that as a yes?"

"Yes."

"Ok, I'll be there by 7 and I'll make you breakfast in bed."

"Mmmm. Can't wait."

"Ok, I got to go babe, I have to re-schedule my flight, and plan a date…."

"Night babe. Love you." They blew each other a kiss and hung up.

Henry's driver picked him up at the airport promptly at 6:45 after the short flight from Arlington to DC, and he was walking in the front door by 7:15, right on schedule. He opened and closed the door quietly and set his overnight bag and jacket in the foyer, before hurrying up the stairs and quietly entering their bedroom where he found his wife sleeping peacefully.

He stripped to just his boxers and climbed into bed next to her, spooning behind her causing her to stir. She glanced at the clock before turning in his arms "You're late," she scolded.

"It's no rules Saturday, I can be late." He said kissing her. "Go back to sleep."

She obliged, turning back around so he was spooning her back, content to sleep for a little while longer.

Some 20 or 30 minutes later she felt something hard pressing against her bottom and turned in her husbands arms. Reaching between them she snaked her hand down his boxers and stroked his length as she leaned up for a kiss.

He moaned into the kiss "Good morning." She whispered between pecks.

"Mmm, morning babe." He replied, rolling so he was completely on top of her.

Their kisses continued as she pushed his boxers down his legs, and he kicked them off without having to get up.

His hands slid under her slip, immediately noticing she was not wearing panties and groaned his appreciation as he pulled it off.

As he peppered kiss haphazardly over her breasts & stomach she sighed. "I forgot about morning sex…."

He smiled and returned to her lips, speaking between kisses. "You're right, it's been too long since we had morning sex."

"Let's make today count then…"she mumbled back

With that he dipped a quick finger between her legs to test her readiness, and she gasped at the surprise contact. He climbed off of her and knelt back on his legs and she knew instantly that how he intended on starting off the morning and shot him a glace as she went to the edge of the bed on all fours, and he came up behind her. He stared at their reflection in their mirrored dresser across from the bed.

Running his hands up her back he slammed into her hard. Her mouth dropped from the pleasure pain and she knew she was in for it today. She was completely at his mercy, unable to do anything but feel in her position. "You feel so good Liz…so tight" he breathed as he steadily pumped in and out. Watching their own reactions in the mirror made it even sexier and she knew she couldn't last. And then he called her Liz. That was reserved for the bedroom only. She was officially done for.

He bent down over her back and cupped each breast squeezing each time he thrust, and her legs almost gave out. "Henry…I…I can't…"

"The kids are gone baby, be as loud as you want." He groaned, increasing his tempo. They rarely did doggie style because they were literally unable to stifle their cries. Her orgasm hit so fast due to the angle of penetration and she screamed loudly as he continued to pump as she rode out the waves of pleasure. Trying to hold off a little longer, when she calmed he quickly pulled out, moving swifty to sit back against the headboard to relieve his knees.

She collapsed when he pulled out but still needed contact and quickly crawled over to straddle him, noting on her way over he hadn't come. She arched an eyebrow, sliding down his shaft once more. She kissed his lips roughly and purposely clenched her muscles around him, "keep going."

He grinned and thrust against her as she rode him, their arms wrapped around one another holding on as they worked toward completion. This time Henry's orgasm hit him fast, having held of the first time. Elizabeth sensed it and reached down between them to gently squeeze his balls, as he spilled into her, a loud grunt escaping his lips. He buried his head in the crook of her neck and nipped her skin with this teeth as he came, causing her to let out a surprised cry. Another loud scream slipped from her mouth as she peaked again unexpectedly when he rubbed his thumb across her center.

He realized what he did and immediately kissed and licked the bite to soothe it. She leaned down to kiss him. "That's going to leave a mark." She scolded.

"Sorry not sorry." he said, mirroring her sass

Too focused on one another they didn't hear the door open until Fred gasped "Madam Secretary."

She quickly pulled away from Henry's lips and they both turned to see Fred standing in the door with his gun as she and Henry frantically reached for the sheet to shield her body from his view.

"Fred!" she breathed. "What are you…"

"I'm so sorry M'am, I heard screams and….well carry on." He said, not looking directly at them as he turned and left the room.

Elizabeth turned to back to Henry and they both started giggling as they heard Fred mutter "False alarm" into his headset.

"I forgot that even though the kids are gone, we still have a babysitter…."she said between laughs.

When the giggles had subsided, their lips met again and she asked in a throaty voice "Now where were we?"

Henry took the opportunity to push her onto her back so he could be on top, "I believe we were right about here…" he said moving from his her lips to her jaw line, to behind her earlobe. That spot always made her quiver and he knew it. Her fingers tangled in his hair, holding his head in place.

He continued to his journey south, paying vast attention to the spot he bit earlier while his hands kneaded her breasts and his fingers gently pinched her nipples into taught peaks. She arched her back and moaned at his touch. Next he replaced his hands with his mouth, as his tongue swirled and his teeth nipped at her taught nipples causing her to squeal in delight.

Before moving to his next target he glanced up at her and winked. She knew she was done "Henry!" she screamed as his tongue darted between her legs. If it had been a while since they had done doggie style, it had been even longer since Henry indulged in one of his favorite activities.

She'd always been well groomed, but had went completely Brazilian a few years back as a surprise for her husband and still kept it up, and he couldn't have been more appreciative.

He lapped up their juices, groaning, and swirled his tongue on her swollen bundle of nerves and she pushed her hips up in appreciation. As he continued to tease her center, he pushed 2 fingers inside her, curling and uncurling, driving her crazy. He watched as her fingers bunched in the sheets and felt her legs quiver hear his head as she fell over the edge, letting out one last cry of pleasure.

He peppered her inner thighs with kisses, as he tried to stop their shaking before coming up to rest his head between her shoulder and her breasts. She kissed the forehead as she let out a breath. "That was incredible….is that what you had in mind when you said breakfast in bed?" she added, sassing him.

"Maybe," he said moving to come face to face with her on the pillows. "I forgot how much that turns me on…" he continued kissing her on the forehead, and snuggling her flush against his body. "But I need a breather babe….that was really hot."

"It was hot, I'm totally numb. We need to have Saturday morning sex way more often." She agreed, drawing invisible patterns on his chest with her fingers

After cuddling a few moments longer Elizabeth's stomach growled loudly, causing her to smirk. "Hungry?" he asked

"Starving."

"Let's go make breakfast." He whispered giving her one more kiss.

He quickly got up and threw on his boxers as she went to use the bathroom. "Meet you in the kitchen."

She quickly used the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Donning his button down from earlier and fingering her sex tangled hair she made her way down the stairs.

He was standing at the stove, bare chest, boxers slung on his hips – he looked pretty sexy as he flipped the bacon when she came up behind him and rested against his back. "I love the smell of bacon and sex in the morning."

He turned in her embrace, noticing she purposely wore his shirt;that hit her right at mid thigh, with only 2 of the buttons done.

"That shirts looks way better on you than me."

"I know." She winked as she turned pulling the pancake griddle from the cupboard. She took over watching the bacon and poured them each a glass of juice as he made quick work of the pancake batter, adding in some fresh blueberries.

They completed cooking breakfast in silence before they sat down at the table. He placed plate of steaming pancakes in front of her, drenching them with maple syrup before doing the same to his own plate.

She took a forkful of the fluffy food in her mouth and moaned. "You make the best pancakes."

He smiled. "I know…"

The rest of the breakfast was spent in silence. However she purposefully turned her head and seductively ate the rest of her breakfast. Henry laughed at her a couple times. "What are you doing?"

"Eating" she replied innocently.

When their breakfast was done she got up to collect the plates, not so innocently brushing her hand against his arm. He got up and followed her into the kitchen as she dropped the plates in the dishwasher. She turned, not realizing he was there and he slammed her back against the island, kissing her roughly. "Liz, you are such a tease…don't think I don't know exactly what you were doing during breakfast."

"What are you going to do about it?" she asked

"This." He said, lifting her up on the island's edge and standing between her legs. He pulled his already hard penis from his boxers and immediately thrust inside her. Her head fell back in pleasure and he took advantage by kissing her neck.

She locked her legs around his waist as he pumped fast, her arms doing the same around his neck and her head dropping to his shoulder. She aided his climax by clenching and unclenching with each thrust and he exploded in almost no time, letting out a loud grunt.

Outside the kitchen Fred heard the noise and shook his head, smiling. He had just glanced at his watch and realized it was almost noon.

After a few moments of holding her tight and breathing deep, he pulled out, tucking himself back into his boxers.

"I think my dear, we could use a shower." She whispered as her ran his hands up and down her sides, kissing her lips.

"I agree, I can't take my wife shopping when she looks so disheveled from having sex with her husband all morning."

Her eyes lit up. "Shopping? You hate shopping!"

"Do not." He argued. "I love shopping for you. Besides don't you need some new wedge heels or something?"

"I might need a lot of things, so I hope you are bringing your credit card."

She slid off the counter and they walked arm and arm up to the shower. He allowed her to shower first while he shaved and brushed his teeth.

When she was done she blow-dried her hair and put on her makeup while took his turn in the shower. They both quickly dressed and then she realized she needed a scarf to hide the very large hickey of sorts he left on her neck.

They walked arm and arm to the car, which was always waiting outside for them. "Fred I'm sorry about earlier, but we're going on an all day date, so you're going to have to put up with our PDAs the rest of the day. Okay?" Elizabeth teased as he Fred ushered them inside the black SUV.

Henry laughed and rolled his eyes. No rules Saturdays were by far his favorite day of the week.


End file.
